Goodnight, Sweetheart
by Light-Blue Flower
Summary: Drabble Family Fluff Just Kiku trying to get his and Alfred's daughter to sleep this one peaceful night...


**A/N: This is my attempt at writing some family fluff, sorry if this drabble is not that grand...But, thanks for actually clicking on the story anyway! I'm betting the Japanese is off (I had to use a translator for it).**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Japan and America, just the OC. Nor do I own the song "_Dango Daikazoku_" from the beautiful anime _Clannad_. They belong to their proper owners.**

* * *

The loud cry of an infant escaped the room at the end of the hallway. Sighing irritably in the kitchen, Kiku quickly mixed the baby formula from the pot and poured it into the bottle. After screwing on the cap on top, he made his way down the hallway, hoping that the child's sudden cry did not wake up Alfred, who was in their bedroom.

Kiku couldn't blame him if he was sleeping early that day and not helping him out a bit. Alfred was the one to stay home to take care of their child that day while Kiku went for work. He could have tried asking to also take that day off, too, but there was an urgent meeting he had to attend to. Alfred was already stressed out about the debt he owes others, and adding the responsibility of taking care of their girl didn't really help out and filling out papers isn't really helping him out.

He passed their room, and entered into the child's nursery as he checked if the milk was too hot. Kiku slowly increased the light in the room with the slide-up switch, as to not blind either him or the infant. The soft light lit up the room a bit, revealing the contents inside. The walls were painted a soft yellow hue, and the window was adorned by simple, light-weight white curtains. A brown, wooden crib stood beside the window, against the wall, and a single rocking chair sat beside it.

Kiku quietly pushed the door a bit behind him, and he walked up towards the crib. Peering into the crib, his view lay onto his crying one year old child. The baby girl was fidgeting with her hands, pushing away her brown teddy bear with a green bow around its neck. He gently picked her up into his arms and sat down on the rocking chair.

"_Shh…_" Kiku cooed tenderly, rocking her a bit. "_Koibito o naite wa ikenai. Koko. _(Don't cry sweetheart. Here.)" Kiku placed the bottle into the child's open mouth, who immediately started to hungrily swallow the formula.

As the girl continued to drink from the bottle, she opened both big brown eyes to make brief contact with her mother's for a second before closing them once again, her previous expression changing into calmness. Kiku let out another sigh, but this one was more content, as he silently watched his young one. His view glanced out the window.

Although it was dark outside, he could make out the figure of the _Sakura_ tree that stood in their backyard. The tree just recently started growing blossoms, and it will take a while for them to be in full-bloom.

That was what the child was named after. The child's name is Sakura Honda-Jones. Both Alfred and Kiku were to expect her sometime during spring, around the time the flowers should come about. Kiku always loved the name Sakura, and loved looking at the flower as well. Interesting thing was; the day that Sakura was born and brought back home was also the day the first cherry blossom went into full-bloom, which the duo took as a good sign.

Sakura kept drinking the formula, once in a while stopping to catch her breath, then continuing. Kiku kept rocking back and forth, balancing the child. Such a beautiful child they had, with her fair skin tone, her big brown eyes, and cute button nose. Some of her jet-black hair was pulled up into a tiny sprout on top, and one strand of hair stick up in the front, just like Alfred's. It seemed like she had more of Kiku's appearance, but she's more like Alfred, in a way. He wondered what would happen if he were to have a boy instead of a girl. When Kiku was pregnant, it seemed like Alfred was fonder of having a boy. However, he still loved Sakura, and one could say that he was happier with her than with a male. He'd always be there for the young one, always there by her side and looking for her well-being.

A small gurgling sound forced Kiku to snap back to what was going on now. He looked down to find that the bottle was already empty, and Sakura had some milk around her mouth and was dripping down her round cheeks. When she saw her father's eyes on her, she let out a small sound of glee and her small hands started to reach for him.

"_Messhī taberu hito, anata wa sōde wa arimasen?_ (Messy eater, aren't you?)" Kiku asked with a tired smile, as he got up and went to the cupboard to get at tissue. He gently wiped her mouth. "_Mata, kono yōna mendōna on'nanokoda._ (You're also such a troublesome little girl.)" He planted a light kiss on the tip of her nose, which earned him a small giggle from the child.

He tossed the tissue into the garbage as walked over to the switch and turned off the light, and back over to the crib to let Sakura return to her sleep, but she refused to get out of his arms. Kiku sighed as Sakura began to make a whining sound and continued to cling on to his sleeves.

"_Sakura wa, surīpu jōtai ni arimasu,_ (Sakura, you have to sleep,)" he said, only to hear more whining coming from the child.

"Mm-m…Ma! Ma!" She managed to cry, pulling him towards her, tears ready to fall at any moment. She was quite strong for an infant, and anyone could agree. Kiku carried her out of the crib, an arm around her back, and let her grab his shirt with her tiny hands. She laid her head on top of his shoulder, and Kiku started to smoothly stroke her hair.

"_Watashi wa nani o anata ni suru tsumoridesu?_ (What am I going to do with you?)" He questioned, as he sat back into the rocking chair. "_Watashi mo nemuri ni ikanakereba naranai, anata ga shitte iru._ (I have to sleep too, you know.)" Sakura kept squirming a bit, making random tiring yet whining sounds, and Kiku knew that she needed to go to sleep as she rubbed one eye. He started to rock slowly back and forth, thinking of what to do. It never was easy to get her to sleep. It may take a while for the child to slip into a slumber, and Kiku just wanted her to sleep right away instead of carrying around the house for an hour. Maybe a song would work?

He started to hum a bit, trying to think of a tune. He then remembered a cute little song that he really loved, and would be caught humming or singing it out loud. It was quite embarrassing, since it was such a childish tune, but he loved it a lot.

He started the song by humming, but then he started to sing it softly.

"_Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku_" He started, still rocking back and forth, taking out the tie so her hair could fall, and stroking the younger one's hair. Sakura stopped squirming when her mother started, and started to listen. When he paused, she looked at him confusingly as to why he has suddenly stopped. Kiku had to stop himself from laughing, for her expression reminded him too much of Alfred, and continued.

"_Yancha na yaki dango yasashii an dango  
sukoshi yumemigachi na tsukimi dango  
osumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango  
minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku_

_akachan dango ha itsumo shiawase no naka de  
oshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru_

_nakayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni naru yo  
machi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
usagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama  
ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete"_ Kiku heard a small, tiny yawn escape the younger one's mouth, and he continued his actions.

_"Nakayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni naru yo  
machi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo  
usagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama  
ureshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete" _

He then proceeded humming to the tune, before continuing to the final lines.

"_Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku_

_"Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku._" He finished softly. He sat on the chair for a while, still swaying. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he could feel Sakura's breathing finally even out, and how her grip on him loosened a bit.

Kiku slowly got up and laid her into the crib gently, beside her brown teddy bear. He placed the small, pink blanket over her sleeping form, and fixed her flat pillow a bit. Leaning over, Kiku placed another soft kiss on her forehead, before whispering fondly, "_Oyasumi, koibito. _(Good night, sweetheart)."

He watched her for a moment, as to make sure she wouldn't suddenly wake up. Suddenly, he heard the door open a bit behind him, and turned towards the direction. There stood a figure, which was leaning a bit against the entrance with his arms crossed. His blonde hair was tussled, glasses weren't on, and his orange shirt and sweats rumpled, signifying that he must have just gotten out of bed. Although, his ocean blue eyes showed that he was wide awake.

"Alfred!" Kiku exclaimed, but not too loudly as to not wake up their child. "I-I'm sorry if we woke you up…"

As Alfred walked up to him, he asked with a soft laugh, "Why are you apologising for?"

"U-uh, well, you were just sleeping…"

"I was actually just lying in bed. It's totally fine, Kiku," he said as he wrapped his arms around him to form a hug, giving the other man a kiss on his forehead. "You know, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Kiku felt a blush form.

"Y-You were listening?"

"Yep," Alfred said with a big smile, and he leaned over the crib to look down. His expression softened when he saw his Sakura's sleeping form, and his blue eyes were filled with love. "You got the angel to sleep, at least."

"Some angel," Kiku teased, but he felt a glow inside of him.

"She's so perfect," Alfred whispered into his lover's ear. "Just like her mother." A deeper shade of pink formed on Kiku's face.

"Please don't say false things like that about me," Kiku muttered embarrassingly, but not really meaning it. "And it's father."

"Who said that was wrong?" Alfred asked. "It's the honest truth."

Kiku tugged on his shirt, still embarrassed. "C'mon. Let's go to our room if you want to continue this. I'm worried that we'll wake her up." Alfred nodded, and then brushed a kiss on Sakura's head.

"Let's hope she doesn't," he replied as he followed the other out the door. They gently closed the door a bit, allowing a bit of space to be open.

The duo made their way into their bedroom, turning off all the lights on their way. Alfred just fell onto the bed, sprawling all over the mattress. Kiku shook his head as he brought the covers over them, and lay down beside Alfred, who quickly wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him to almost be on top of him. Kiku caught him smiling slyly as he got closer to him

"Ack- A-Alfred-kun, what are you-!" Kiku said hesitantly, before he was silenced by a soft pair of lips on his. He was confused for a second, but did not hesitate to push back smoothly. He felt himself being rolled on to his back, and a force pushing him down.

Alfred parting his mouth open to deepen it into a more passionate kiss, and as did the man underneath him. They stayed like that for a while, pushing back and forth, until they slowly parted.

"_Mmm_…" Alfred moaned into the crook of Kiku's neck. "It feels like I haven't done that in forever. How long has it been since we've kissed like that?"

"I think we did just yesterday night," Kiku replied in a small faze, running his hands through his lover's blonde hair.

"Do you wanna go further?" Alfred asked playfully, rolling over to lie beside Kiku.

"Maybe tomorrow," Kiku supposed tiredly, followed by a small yawn. He moved in closer to the bigger man and allowed himself to be enveloped in a hug. "I'm already tired. How can you even handle Sakura during the whole day?"

"Simple," Alfred said with a proud smile. "I have the same amount of energy the angel has. I mean, c'mon baby. She's my daughter, after all."

"As she is mine." Kiku retorted, as if he was going to already drifting into a dream as he snuggled in under the covers. "I have two kids to take care of."

"The other being…?"

"You, of course."

"H-Hey! I'm not a kid! Sure, I'm younger, but I'm not that immature."

"Go to sleep Alfred-kun," Kiku muttered, closing his eyes.

"…Good night, then," Alfred whispered softly, brushing a soft kiss on his head before closing his eyes.

"Good night," Kiku whispered back as he slowly drifted into a dream.


End file.
